Destino, ¿o simplemente un mal chiste?
by Valerie Joan
Summary: ¡Rayos! ¿Esto debe ser una broma? De todas las personas en este mundo precisamente tenía que ser esa bestia la que estuviera aquí. ¡Llevaba semanas sin verla y ahora resulta que es una de las amigas del chico que hasta hace un momento odiaba! Esto es muy vergonzoso. Mi hermana tuvo razón al decir que me llevaría una sorpresa, como llegaba a odiar al destino. One-Shot, PV de Sheik.


Bien, bien, bien… Deberían dejar de motivarme, por culpa de eso no me "dejan concentrarme" en terminar AS y ME… Naa, la culpa es mía y solo mía, sino fuera tan floja o por lo menos fuera algo más centrado estas cosas no pasarían… ¿Pero que se le puede hacer?

Me puse a pensar, luego de un review de **dany9912**, que yo no tenía un fic oficial de la extraña pareja Sheik x Samus… Y me dije, ¿por qué no, eso incrementará tus records? XD

Por cierto, esto va dedicado a ella, la motivadora **dany9912**.

Y como siempre, y están acostumbrados, aquí les dejo un One-Shot. Solo que de esta vez será de la versión travesti de Zelda en este caso hombre hermano de ella y la cazarecompenzas favorita de mis sueños (porque si, Other M me quitó el sueño).

**Derechos**: La franquicia Super Smash Brothers no me pertenece sino que es de Nintendo… No me cansaré de decirlo (lamentablemente) hasta que Miyamoto me nombre su sucesora y ahí sí podré decirle a varias personas; "¡Já! Te dije que de video juegos me ganaría la vida."

* * *

**Destino, ¿o simplemente un mal chiste?**

Sinceramente ser hermano mellizo de una genio y escuchar de todos que debería ser más como mi hermana y dejar de ser tan_ rarito, _ya me estaba hartando mucho, tampoco es como si mi apariencia me ayudara para que dejaran de decir cosas de mi. No soy la oveja negra de la familia, ni siquiera me meto en problemas. Pero es que soy el tranquilo, callado, tímido, afeminado, amante de las cosas tiernas e invisible Sheik Hyrule. Tan invisible que las personas que apenas me notan no se dignan en tomarme en cuenta. La única que no actúa de esa forma es mi hermana, por tal razón es que hace tanto tiempo pasé la etapa de sentir celos por ella. ¿Cómo podría envidiar a la persona más tierna y amable del mundo? Honestamente, amo a mi hermana.

Desde hace un tiempo para acá mi hermana ha estado hablando mucho con una tal Link. Tengo el presentimiento de que ya están saliendo porque nada más tengo que mencionar el nombre de ese chico que no conozco, y ya mi dulce hermana pierde toda serenidad y se sonroja. Y es ahí que grito; ¿¡Quién rayos es ese tipo que engatusó a mi hermanita!? Irónicamente, Zelda es la mayor entre los dos. Cosa que cumple excelentemente su trabajo, me defiende _a cada rato_. Siempre está ahí para mí y es algo que agradezco mucho. Me hace sentir mal que mi hermana tenga a alguien, siento que me dejará solo y que ese tipo hará que ella desarrolle sentimientos de odio hacia mí… Aunque bueno, la verdad soy muy paranoico, otra de las cosas que me hacen ser un_ rarito_.

Mi hermana y yo estudiamos en el último grado de la escuela Superior **Nin Smash Tendo**. Muy original el creador de nuestra "amada" escuela. El primer día en esa escuela me dijeron algo de juegos de palabras y significados ocultos… Yo lo único que sé es que es un mal chiste de nuestro planeta, **Nintendo World**, y un raro juego de peleas que existe desde la época de nuestros antepasados. ¿Olvidé decir que en este mundo todo puede pasar?

El punto es que estudiamos en esta escuela, una escuela muy grande y con muchos estudiantes. Mi hermana, como ya dije, es una genio, y al ser una genio estudia también en la Universidad Local de nuestra ciudad. Sinceramente no sé cómo es este programa, pero mi hermana estudia a veces en nuestra escuela y a veces en la Universidad.

¿Y qué tiene que ver la Universidad aquí?

Soy amante de lo tierno y como amo profundamente a mi hermana, fui un día a su Universidad a llevarle un poco de comida que preparé con mucho amor. Mi hermana puede ser una genio, pero en la cocina no es muy hábil que digamos y conociéndola como la conozco sé que por estar estudiando duramente se brincará el almuerzo.

Al llegar a su Universidad la fui a buscar por los alrededores del jardín, esta Universidad era el triple de grande que nuestra escuela además de poseer un bello campo visual verde, la naturaleza era muy bien recibida en esa institución. Había toda clase de personas y de grupos cada vez más extraños en esos jardines que yo paseaba en busca de mi tierna hermana. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no fui directamente para la biblioteca a buscarla?

Seguí caminando hasta que llegué cerca de lo que parecía una cancha de futbol. Si soy honesto no sé mucho de deportes y ni me interesa, prefiero la poesía y la literatura, gracias.

No me fijé bien en quienes jugaban el raro y misterioso juego para mí de patear un balón y seguirla. Decidí ignorar el juego para seguir en busca de Zelda cuando de la nada, por un segundo de distracción, sentí un fuerte dolor que golpeó mi cuerpo y me dejó lanzado en el suelo. Al parecer algún animal había pateando más de la cuenta y me había golpeado de llano, perdonando la grosería, pero el dolor fue grande.

Me retorcía en el suelo cuando una chica muy alta de buena apariencia vino hacia mí con una cara neutral, como si no le importara que estuviera agonizando en el suelo.

- Perdona, ese balón es mío. – simplemente dijo con un tono monótono.

- Está bien… Tómalo… Ah… – me quejaba de dolor mientras trataba de incorporarme tomando el balón con una mano. – Ese balón me ha golpeado muy fuertemente.

- Si, perdona… – se encogió de hombros mientras tuvo la gentileza de ofrecerme su mano. – Pateé más de la cuenta. Pido una disculpa.

Cuando la chica extendió su mano dudé en tomarla. Cuando me dijo que fue ella la bestia, otra vez perdonen mí mal vocablo, me llené de una extraña ira y en ese lapsus de tiempo ella tomó mi mano y con una sola de las suyas me levantó sin esfuerzo alguno.

- No era mi intención tirarla… A veces no controlo mi fuerza. – dijo ella de una manera entre neutral y arrogante mientras yo me arreglaba mi alargada trenza con una mano. – Debería también tener cuidado, es sabido que por este área nadie se puede acercar mucho. Allá están los bancos, solo un tonto se acercaría tanto a la cancha.

¿Tonto? ¿Me dijo tonto? ¡Eso sí que me enfureció bastante! Está bien que me ignoren, que digan que mi hermana es mejor que yo, ¡que me golpeen con el balón de un patético deporte que aún no logro entender! Pero que me digan tonto, en eso sí que mi tolerancia era nula.

- Discúlpeme usted, pero es su persona quien debe tener cuidado. – le dije tratando de controlarme sosteniendo con ambas manos el balón. – No debería estar pateando a lo bestia, pues logrará que personas inocentes se lastimen. Tal y como yo.

- ¿A lo bestia? – parecía ofendida. – ¡Yo solo pateaba lo normal, un mal cálculo nada más! Es "usted" quien debe tener más decoro y saber las reglas de los campos y jardines. ¡Está más que claro que no te puedes acercar más de la cuenta a esta cancha porque esto puede pasar!

Me molestó al extremo su tono de burla y más me enfurecía que mantuviera ese rostro neutral de "nada me importa".

- ¡Como quiera eso no es excusa para tirar balones sin dirección aparente con tanta fuerza provocando que las personas caigan al suelo! – exclamaba yo muy irritado. – Si eso no es ser bestia, ¿¡entonces que es!? ¡Además ni siquiera estudio en esta Universidad!

Ella se me quedó mirando fijamente con sus salvajes ojos y entonces de la nada sonrió.

Pero fue una sonrisa que para nada me gustó.

- Perdona, perdona… No sabía que una chica tan linda como tú tuviera ese carácter. – se me acercó muy despacio y eso me puso de los nervios. – Solo espero que cuando entres a esta Universidad. No te olvides que… A. La. Cancha. No. Te. Acercas.

Y de un solo parpadeo en donde estaba paralizado, esa alta chica rubia me quitó el balón de entre las manos. Acción que no esperaba para nada.

Pero de pronto reaccioné… ¡Me dijo chica! ¡La desgraciada piensa que soy una fémina! ¿Hoy el mundo podía estar más en mi contra? Porque estaba seguro que luego de ese golpe hecho por este inculto ser, la comida que le traía a mi hermana se había echado a perder y mi misión ahí había sido un fracaso total.

Cuando quise arrematar contra ella, una chica de cabellos anaranjados se acercó corriendo contra mi verduga. Al parecer también jugaba futbol porque traía un uniforme parecido al de la bestia delante de mí. ¡Y ya no me disculparé por insultarla! Es una bestia y está más que claro.

- Vamos, Samus… ¡Que el juego es para terminarlo hoy! – le dijo esa chica con un aire cansado. – ¡Te juro que cuando esto acabe dormiré hasta que sea invierno!

- No exageres. – le dijo simplemente la rubia odiosa con ese tono neutral que había vuelto a sus fracciones. – Ya volvamos al partido.

Me sentía descolocado, fuera de sitio… Pero más que eso, me sentía nuevamente ignorado y molesto. ¡Esa mujer sí que era una cínica y ni siquiera me dejo decirle varias cositas por ciega!

- Adiós, chica linda…– me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos antes de irse. – Sigue manteniendo ese atractivo carácter que te aseguro que nunca te casaras.

Y con una risa burlona, la estúpida rubia se fue corriendo acompañada de la otra chica que también rió ante sus palabras.

Mi ira incrementó en un santiamén, mis ojos rojos era el espejo de ello, y sin poderme contener grité con mucho enojo…

- ¡Bestia!

La chica solo me ignoró, volvió a su partido y yo con mi orgullo herido seguí buscando a mi hermana.

Desde ese día no pasaba un nuevo amanecer sin que yo le rogara a Dios no volvérmela encontrar. Creo que fue la experiencia más traumática de mi vida el haberla conocido. Cada vez que iba a la Universidad de mi hermana siempre trataba de no encontrármela de frente, pero para mí mala suerte tenía que pasar por esa cancha de futbol para poder ir a la biblioteca en busca de mi hermana. Cuando pasaba, siempre trataba de hacerlo lo más rápido que podía pero por una extraña razón cruzar de un lado a otro se me hacía eterno y no podía evitar sentir que una mirada azulada me veía fijamente y no con buenas intenciones.

El tiempo había pasado, y siempre era la misma rutina. Nunca más, y gracias a Dios, me la volví a encontrar de frente. Pero hace más de dos semanas que cuando pasaba por la cancha de futbol no la veía a ella ni a su equipo. Ahora lo único que veía era a chicos practicando y a pesar de eso, del alivio de no verla más… Sentía que faltaba algo.

Todo ser humano tiende a ponerle rostro a su verdugo para así identificar y tener a que temer, pues creo que eso me estaba pasando a mí. Desde que la dejé de ver, curiosamente mi mente reproducía su rostro como un recuerdo gastado. Pensaba más de la cuenta en ella y eso era realmente fastidioso debido a que todo era culpa a que no me pude defender cuando me dijo chica. Aun me hierve la sangre al recordarlo.

Por culpa de tenerla en mi cabeza todo el tiempo llegué a admitir que era una chica bonita, una bestia, pero linda al fin y al cabo. Era alta, rubia de unos intensos ojos azules, de una pálida piel atractiva al tacto, de unos labios sonrosados, de unas fracciones entre ruda y sensual, un cuerpo bien proporcionado y una voz de lo más profunda, grave pero sexy. No me la quitaba de la mente y todo por culpa de no haberme defendido…

¡Como la empezaba a odiar de verdad! Ella es sexy, pero a mí lo que me gusta es lo tierno y delicado. Y para nada esa bestia nunca iba a ser mi tipo y jamás de los jamases me atrajera de cualquier otra forma que no sea del seductor odio puro. Y digo esto para aclarar las cosas, solo pienso en ella por ser el objeto de mi frustración al no haberme defendido como es debido.

Para este tiempo es que mi hermana conoce a este chico llamado Link. No lo conozco y sé que se conocieron por la biblioteca de la Universidad y porque él le pidió su número. Desde ahí se hablan y llevan una bonita comunicación, nada más. Toda esta situación del nuevo amigo me daba muy mala espina, pero ya como había dicho anteriormente… Solo es el temor a que ella me deje solo.

En ese día en particular mi hermana me prometió que me iba a presentar al tal Link y a unas amigas de él. Eso me pareció preciso y maravilloso. Al fin conoceré al que mataré cuando me aleje de mi dulce hermanita querida.

Ya la noche había llegado y nosotros nos íbamos a reunir en un parque de la ciudad. Mi hermana y al parecer el tal Link son de gustos raros y decidieron que la mejor forma de conocernos todos es haciendo un picnic en mitad de la noche bajo las estrellas.

Zelda y yo llevamos lo necesario que nos correspondía, ella se veía muy ilusionada con esta actividad nocturna viéndose más hermosa que nunca. No había remedio, ella estaba enamorada.

- Te caerá muy bien Link, es un chico muy bueno y tierno. – me dijo con esa sonrisa que desalma a cualquiera. – Veras que con el tiempo quizás hasta sean los mejores amigos.

- Pero, Zelda… Quizás es solo un cruel lobo vestido de oveja. – le dije cargando las cosas con un tono preocupado.

- ¿Link un cruel lobo? – cuestionó soltando una risa. – ¡Link no mataría ni a una mosca! Ya, Sheik, veras que te llevaras una sorpresa. Link es muy humilde, inteligente y dulce. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – le cuestioné.

- Hermano, lo digo en serio. – me confirmó ella posando su tranquila mirada azul que me llenaba de paz, al contrario de unos salvajes ojos azules que hace un tiempo no veía.

Cuando llegamos al parque, vi tirado en el suelo una bicicleta verde junto a una azul, una rosa y otra naranja. Las cuatro bicicletas tenían unas canastas al frente, asumo que para poner las cosas que llevarían para la ocasión. Sabía que esas bicicletas eran del tal Link y sus amigas debido a que no había ni habría nadie en ese parque además de nosotros. Y si, el tal Link estaba rodeado de chicas.

Cuando nos fuimos acercando, divisé tres figuras sentadas en una manta en el suelo hablando entre risas. El primero en vernos fue el chico que seguramente es Link. El chico se levantó corriendo hacia nosotros y con una sonrisa en los labios abrazó a Zelda provocando que mi alerta de hermano celoso se activara.

- ¡Me alegra que estés aquí! – le dijo a mi hermana en un tono muy suave mientras toma en sus manos las cosas que Zelda traía. – Realmente estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, conmigo.

- Yo también estoy feliz de haber venido y estar aquí contigo… – mi hermana le contestó con un pequeño sonrojo y a mí eso me llenó de molestia e incomodidad.

Al parecer a ambos se les olvidó que habíamos 3 personas más. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué habían 4 bicicletas si aquí solo habían 3 personas cuando llegamos?

Cuando iba a intervenir entre esos dos una voz se me adelantó haciendo un sonido con su garganta.

- Querido Link, recuerda que ustedes no son los únicos. ¡Preséntanos a Zelda como es debido! – dijo una chica de cabello ondulado rubio y ojos azules, y extrañamente volví a recordar a la bestia que hace semanas no veía.

La otra chica de cabello naranja se acercó, pero ella portaba una sonrisa pícara y extrañamente se me hizo reconocida. Aunque, si soy honesto he conocido tantas personas que dudo acordarme en qué momento de la vida la pude haber visto.

Mi hermana y Link se separaron, pues sin darse cuenta se encontraba uno cerca del otro. Ambos con un sonrojo en las mejillas se disculparon.

- Bueno, Zelda… – el rubio la miró con cariño. – Ellas son mis amigas, Peach y Midna.

- Mucho gusto, mi corazón… Yo soy como la madre de estos niños. A pesar de que Link tenga su endemoniada banda de rock junto a mi novio Mario… Soy yo la que siempre los aparto del mal camino y los traigo a nuestra humilde hermandad que nació desde la escuela primaria. – explicó la rubia con una sonrisa maternal. – ¡Bienvenida a la familia!

- Lo que Peach quiere decir es que ella es la endemoniada mujer que se cree madre de todos nosotros y nos explota para que realicemos sus malvados fines… – comentó la otra chica con una sonrisa burlona. – Nosotros tenemos una banda pero Link nos quiso presentar a nosotras primeros, ya sabes, somos sus amigas más íntimas y quienes hemos estado con él desde que éramos apenas unos críos.

¿Eso quiere decir que ese chico enano tiene más amigos? Y no pude evitar pensar fuertemente; ¿¡Y aun así puso sus ojos en mi hermanita!? Ya me estaba cayendo mal de una manera rápida ese individuo, de seguro tiene un harem detrás de él.

Mi hermana sonrió y les respondió su presentación con una leve inclinación.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Zelda Hyrule y él es mi hermano Sheik Hyrule. Soy amiga de Link desde hace poco y es realmente un placer el haberlas conocidos. – nos presentó mi hermana con tanta educación, ella siendo tan tierna…. ¡Cuánto la amo!

- ¡Vaya, Link! Apuntaste bien… - rió la chica Midna.

Y ese comentario no me gustó para nada y más al ver al chico sonrojarse.

- Hola, Sheik… Yo soy Link y realmente me alegro que estés aquí. – se me acercó con una sonrisa amable. – Zelda me ha hablado mucho de ti y me dijo que eras un excelente compositor y poeta. Estaría genial que alguna vez me ayudaras con ello… Es que se me hace difícil hacer canciones y en mi banda las necesitamos y si con el tiempo te gusta, te puedes unir a nosotros. Serás muy bien recibido, te lo aseguro.

He de decir que retiro lo dicho, el chico me está cayendo muy bien y más cuando tuvo la gentileza de ofrecerme su mano como saludo. Zelda tenía razón, este chico es bueno.

Yo con una simple sonrisa me acerqué y rechacé su mano para poderle darle un abrazo y en un susurro le dije.

- Cuida mucho a mi hermana, por favor.

Link correspondió mi abrazo y asintió como loco.

- Lo hare, con mi propia vida si es necesario. – me respondió al separarnos.

Fue una rara escena, lo admito, pero ya me sentía más tranquilo al conocer a Link. Zelda se acercó a mí y me murmuró unas suaves _gracias_ y yo no tuve de otra que corresponderle en silencio.

- Bueno… – nos interrumpió Midna algo descolocada. – Solo falta que Aran venga y ya las presentaciones estarán listas.

- ¿Quién es Aran? – pregunté realmente curioso volteándome hacia ella, había recordado otra vez la bicicleta extra.

Peach solo rió mientras que Midna puso una cara maliciosa y decidió contestarme.

- Ella es… La amargada del grupo. La que siempre está seria, tiene mejores calificaciones, es excelente en los deportes, tienes una extraña obsesión por lo amargo. Cambia drásticamente cuando hay un videojuego cerca, es muy competitiva, es la voz de la razón en ocasiones pero puede llegar a ser muy cínica cuando se lo propone. – enumera Midna con una sonrisa cada vez más grande y maligna. – Aunque son solo pequeñeces, creo que ya tú la conoces _muy bien_.

- ¿Conozco muy bien? – cuestiono, la forma que me lo dijo no me gustó para nada.

- ¿Así que la amargada del grupo, cínica y quién me conoce bien? – irrumpió una voz a mis espaldas que realmente conocía _muy bien_.

¡Rayos! ¿Esto debe ser un mal chiste? De todas las personas que habitan en este planeta precisamente tenía que ser esa bestia la que estuviera aquí. ¿Es que acaso el mundo no podía ser más pequeño? ¡Llevaba semanas sin verla y ahora resulta que es una de las amigas del chico que hasta hace un momento odiaba! Esto definitivamente es vergonzoso. Mi hermana tenía razón cuando dijo que me llevaría una sorpresa, a veces llegaba a odiar al destino.

- Vamos, Midna… Espero tu respuesta. – dijo la chica que aún estaba a mis espalda con ese tono neutral que tanto recordaba.

- Nada, Samus… Solo fue una pequeña broma. – rió nerviosamente la chica de ojos rojizos-castaños. – Aunque, no mentí en nada. Tú en verdad eres así.

Sentí que el ambiente se tensó y la chica bestia se quedó en silencio hasta que Link lo interrumpió.

- ¡Samus! Qué bueno que ya regresaste. – dijo alegremente el otro chico, no sabía que expresión tenía ya que seguía de espalda, sonaba feliz.

Yo realmente no quería voltearme, me sentía muy nervioso y mi pecho se oprimía cada vez más. Lo más seguro era la ira que sentía por esa mujer la que provocaba que mi corazón latiera tan rápido.

- Samus, te quiero presentar a Zelda y a Sheik. – volvió a hablar Link y sentí que hubo movimiento detrás de mí.

- Mucho gusto, soy Zelda Hyrule. – se presentó amablemente mi castaña hermana.

- El gusto es mío, soy Samus Aran. – dijo la chica a la cual le debía una venganza con un tono más suave del que recordaba, y eso me enojó mucho.

Midna ya había caminado para donde se podía oír la voz de Samus, al igual que Peach. Sabía que me veía como un tonto al darles la espalda a los demás. ¡Pero es que me sentía incapaz! El corazón me retumbaba en los oídos y sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar.

Al parecer Zelda había notado mi extraña actitud y se acercó a mí girándome lentamente hasta que la vi por completo.

- Este es mi hermano Sheik Hyrule, es mi mellizo. – me presentó Zelda por mí.

Cuando vi por fin a Samus, después de tanto tiempo, mi corazón paró de golpe. ¡Vaya, al parecer mi odio es muy grande para hacer esos efectos en mí! Ella parecía sorprendida, al parecer no esperaba volver a verme.

- ¿Tu _hermano_? – cuestionó la odiosa rubia que en ese momento se veía mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

No noté el remarcado_ hermano_ ni el tono de voz hasta tiempo después.

- Si, mi hermano mellizo. – contestó Zelda amablemente con una sonrisa.

Samus se puso exageradamente pálida, más de lo que ya era, pareciera que había mucha confusión en su rostro y la forma de mirarme era como de incredulidad. Me volvió a mirar fijamente y tras un suspiro aliviado, y un diminutivo casi transparente sonrojo, que no hubiera notado si no la estuviera mirando tan fijamente para rematar, ella sonrió de una manera hermosa y brillante…

Digo, de una manera espeluznante.

- Oh, mucho gusto entonces… Sheik. – ella me sonrió con cinismo pues al parecer recordó lo vivido ya hace unos meses atrás. ¡Hipócrita, es obvio que no hay gusto para nada!

- El gusto es… mío. – pero más hipócrita era yo que le seguía el juego.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, ella con una sonrisa victoriosa y yo frunciendo el ceño del coraje de volverla a ver. Ella despertaba lo peor de mí.

La velada fue buena, sinceramente la he pasado muy bien conociendo a Link y a sus amigas. Bueno, menos con Samus, ella ya me caía pésimo desde que me pegó con aquel balón. En esa noche aprendí un poco de ellos, descubrí que realmente son muy unidos y que se tienen una confianza corozal. Que siempre se están apoyando a pesar de ser los cuatros tan distintos.

Link siempre soñó con hacer una banda, banda de la cual Peach no estaba muy de acuerdo y Midna estaba en dedición neutral. Cuando Link hizo la banda, Peach se tuvo que resignar debido a que su novio Mario se había unido y ella no era quien para impedir que el sueño de su mejor amigo se volviera realidad. Además de eso Link quería ser policía y estaba estudiando en esa Universidad algo de leyes para luego ir a una academia especializada en su profesión.

Peach soñaba con ser una excelente chef y quizás bailarina. Ella era muy amante de los dulces y le encantaban los niños. Por ser la mayor de los cuatro siempre se comportaba como la madre de ellos, a pesar de que en cierto modo, ella era la más infantil. Comparte mi exquisito gustó por el té, dice que el de manzanillas y el de melocotón eran sus favoritos, al igual que los míos.

Midna, a pesar de ser su amiga de la infancia, había entrado recientemente a la banda de Link, o eso ella me dijo. Ella le gustaba bromear mucho y más con cosas de doble sentido. Era muy sarcástica y le gustaba mucho salir con cualquier chico de aspecto rudo, _criminales _según Link. Ella quería ser actriz, cosa que me sorprendió bastante. Dijo que jugaba futbol porque le agradaba el deporte y de que era una forma perfecta para compartir con su mejor amiga Samus. Ella me explicó que la temporada de futbol había acabado y que ahora estaban en temporada de baloncesto, donde Samus era una especie de estrella. Con eso pude entender por qué ya no la había vuelto a ver en esa cancha de futbol desde hace semanas. Aunque no es como si me hubiera preocupado.

Y Samus… Bueno, esa bestia no habló en toda la velada. A lo sumo dos o tres oraciones y varias frases monótonas. Solo sé que quería también ser policía y fue porque Link dijo que iban a estudiar en la misma academia. Ella había mantenido sus ojos fijos en mí durante toda la noche y cuando yo la enfrentaba con la mirada, esa bestia solo me sonreía desarmándome de una manera impresionante. Tanto que tenía que bajar la cabeza y sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban. ¡Como la odiaba!

Ya había acabado la velada y nos estábamos despidiendo, o bueno, las chicas se despedían de una forma algo extraña.

- Peach y yo nos vamos. Será mejor que te quedes acá por un rato, Samus… – le guiñó la burlona de cabello naranja de una forma que yo no entendía. – Ya sabes, por _seguridad_…

La chica rubia a quien le declaro mi odio puso una expresión seria y se despidió de sus amigas.

- Nos veremos mañana. – se limitó a responder recibiendo un gran abrazo de oso por parte de sus otras dos amigas, quienes llevaban cosas en sus manos.

Luego de que ellas se fueran solo pasaron unos 5 minutos cuando Link habló.

- Bien… Yo creo que ya me voy. – dijo un Link apenado. – Realmente me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, compartir algo más de esta noche estrellada.

- Yo también. – dijo mi hermana con un tono de enamorada hasta que me miró. – Sheik, ¿podrías adelantarte? Iré luego, lo prometo.

Yo como buen hermano que era asentí, la idea no me gustaba pero ya le había dado el visto bueno a Link y estaría mal de mi parte hacer una escena de celos en ese momento. Ahora lo que me preocupa era el ir caminando sin compañía en esta oscuridad. Realmente eso me había puesto muy temeroso.

- Yo lo acompañaré, así que no se preocupen por él. – dijo de la nada Samus.

Dentro de mí se formuló la duda de por qué lo hacía… Además de que la odiaba y prefería ir solo antes de que ella me acompañara. Pero no tuve de otra más que aceptar.

- Cuídalo bien, Samus. – le pidió tiernamente mi hermana.

- No te preocupes, siempre lo haré. – soltó Samus seriamente y eso sí que me sonó muy extraño.

Nos fuimos caminando hasta donde yo había visto las bicicletas, al parecer la de ella era la azul, y en la canasta de al frente puso varias cosas como una manta y objetos que usamos en el picnic nocturno. Ella caminó a mi lado, empujando el manubrio de la bicicleta con las manos y caminando fuera del parque. Durante todo el transcurso estuvimos en silencio, sólo se podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones en aquel oscuro pero estrellado lugar.

Pero ella rompió el silencio.

- Así que la chica bonita de carácter es un chico. – habló con burla. – Me lo debí de imaginar, aunque la verdad eres tan afeminado que pareces una chica.

- ¡No te burles! – le grité con coraje.

¡Realmente ella saca lo peor de mí!

- No lo hago, solo soy sincera… Sheik…– se volvió a burlar. – Jajajaja, hasta tu nombre dice _She_.

Seguimos caminando y a pesar de que me encontraba bastante enojado con esa chica, mi mente no paraba de pensar que su risa era linda… Malignamente linda. Aunque la odié más porque ella se burlaba de mí de una forma que no toleraba.

- Tú para mí eres una bestia, con el tacto de un hombre. – le arrematé a ver si ella me dejaba en paz.

Y logré mi cometido, ella se calló abruptamente y se detuvo mirándome fijamente.

- Sólo agradece que en verdad yo no soy un hombre y ni tú eres una chica, porque juró que no sería responsable de mis actos. – señaló Samus de una manera seria que me dejó helado fijando sus salvajes ojos en los míos. – Aun así… Sigues siendo una _linda muchachita_ con carácter para mí.

¡Otra vez esa sonrisa burlona! Realmente ya mi orgullo estaba herido y sin poder contenerme le grité.

- ¡Que no soy una chica, bestia! ¿Qué eres ciega?

Y ella simplemente rió y siguió caminado susurrando un leve y casi confuso _"menos mal"_.

El tiempo pasó y eran más las ocasiones donde yo compartía con Link y sus amigas. También llegué a conocer a varias personas de la banda de Link, banda que se llamaba Smash Brosthers. Uno con los que mejor me llevé era Mario, el novio de Peach, quien me recibió con los brazos abiertos e incluso me ofreció su ayuda para cualquier cosa. También descubrí que un compañero de mi clase pertenecía a la banda de Link, su nombre era Roy y era un pelirrojo inquieto que siempre estaba haciendo maldades. Increíblemente se convirtió en mi amigo evitando que no pasara en soledad mis clases en la escuela superior. Yo me llevaba muy bien con todos los amigos de Link, menos con ella. La bestia y siempre brusca Samus Aran seguía siendo mi enemiga número uno, a pesar del tiempo. A pesar de que en la fiesta de Navidad en la casa de Peach por poco pasaba algo que no quiero ni recordar.

Nos encontrábamos en esa ocasión en la playa, bajo la presencia de la magnífica luna. Si, otra vez las lindas rarezas de Zelda y Link.

Como la vez que nos conocimos, solo éramos Link con sus amigas, debido a que las personas de la banda estaban todos ocupados, y mi hermana y yo. Roy me había dicho que quería acompañarnos pero que prefería estudiar en su casa para los exámenes finales. Ya el fin de la escuela superior se acercaba y la graduación venía junto con ella.

En ese momento todos, rodeando una fogata, reíamos de una broma que Midna nos había contado respecto a una maldad que le había hecho a un pesado profesor suyo. Ella era una persona muy fácil de llevar, realmente me divertía mucho con esa burlona chica y al parecer era reciproco.

Nos encontrábamos sentados todos en la arena, Link estaba abrazado amorosamente de mi hermana debido a que ya eran pareja, frente a ellos, aunque a una distancia debido a la fogata, estaba Midna a unos metros al lado de Peach quien a su vez estaba a mi derecha. Yo me encontraba un poco separado de mi hermana pero a su lado, y al frente de mí, donde el fondo era la unión entre el océano, la noche y la luna, estaba la imponente y cínica Samus.

- Y al final ese maestro aprendió que con la sexy Midna nadie se mete. – alzó su brazo en señal de victoria junto con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Buena historia… Aunque me pregunto porque en el futbol no eres así de buena. – la molestó la odiosa rubia recibiendo un empujón molesto de Midna.

- Si, búrlate... Que por lo menos no soy yo quien anda coqueteando con_ frágiles_ victimas luego de haberlas golpeando. – comentó con malicia en su defensa, una defensa que causo un extraño malestar en mí.

No sabía que Samus estuviera coqueteando con alguna persona y la idea me disgustaba mucho. Me desagradable y me hacía sentir mucho coraje, y no del bueno.

- ¡Yo no coqueteo con nadie! ¡Deja de imaginar cosas! –le respondió muy molesta Samus.

- Vale, está bien. Deben ser imaginaciones mías el pensar que últimamente tienes un fetichismo con las cosas rojas como los rubíes.

- Midna… Sera mejor que pares ahí si no queremos ver las consecuencias.

- Bien, me callo, me callo. Yo solo decía. – terminó de decir la amenazada tras las palabras de Samus.

Todos presenciamos en silencio ese intercambio de palabras, esa pequeña disputa me desorientó bastante y me hizo sentir estúpido, olvidado y herido. Lo peor del caso es que no tenía ni idea del porqué de estas cosas.

Peach rompió el silencio que se había formado después de la discusión entre ambas amigas.

- Entonces, Sheik, cariño… ¿Has pensado a que Universidad entraras? – me preguntó con ese tono maternal que me había llegado a gustar.

- Sí, iré a la Universidad de ustedes, para estar más cerca de Zelda además de que ahí tienen un buen curso de literatura. – conteste tranquilamente.

- ¡Eso es una muy buena noticia! Estoy segura que Mario estará muy contento al recibir la noticia. – me sonrió. – Desde que te conoció dice que ve tu futuro en nuestra Universidad.

- Me alegra amigo, veras que buena es nuestra Universidad. Desde ya te doy la bienvenida. – me sonrió Link compartiendo una mirada orgullosa con mi hermana.

- Gracias. – respondí alegre.

- Es genial que entres a nuestra Universidad. Te aseguro que necesitaremos muchos animadores para cuando Samus arrase con las finales de este año jajajajaja. – rió Midna no sé si por burla o por broma.

- Sheik sabe que no se puede acercar a la cancha, ¿cierto _She_-ik? – me miró confirmadamente con burla la rubia odiosa. – Aunque no sería mala idea que me vinieras a animar para cuando gane las finales.

- Já, y la señorita molestia aquí presente sabe que no se debe patear a lo bestia si no quiere causar heridas en las pobres e inocentes personas que transitan en tranquilidad. – le miré desafiante pues sus palabras me habían incomodado. O eso creo.

- Bueno, esas cosas no tienden a pasar si las personas respetaran las reglas. – se encogió de hombros. – Aunque, hay veces en la vida que los accidentes pasan por algo. Yo confió que siempre obraran para bien. Casi nada a mí me puede destruir, así que siempre ando despreocupada.

- Vives muy confiada de ti misma. Eso te hace sonar muy arrogante y narcisista.

- Créeme, si tuviera mucha confiada en mi misma, hace tiempo hubiera vencido mis temores y en estos momentos me lanzara a aquello que pienso es imposible. – puso una mirada triste mirando el baile de las llamas. – Te aseguro que no tuviera miedo de abrir mi corazón.

Sus palabras sonaron muy tristes, los tres amigos miraron con preocupación a la rubia más alta quien al darse cuenta de sus palabras puso un rostro serio y les dijo que estaba bien. Aunque todos asintieron, yo sabía que hasta mi hermana no se lo había creído, ella también se había preocupado por Samus. Link decidió romper el silencio hablando del próximo evento que tendrá su banda, las chicas en seguida comentaron de dicho evento. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo de esa noche, las palabras de Samus pasaban de prisa en mi mente y en mi corazón. Ella podía ser mi enemiga, pero eso no evitaba que me preocupara por la chica que hace que mis días fueran una montaña rusa de emociones.

- Será mejor que ya nos vayamos, mañana será otro día. – nos despidió Link con una sonrisa dócil y cariñosa. – Ya verán que el tiempo pasará rápido y al fin todos estaremos juntos en un nuevo año.

Link tenía mucha razón, el tiempo había volado y mis exámenes todos fueron un éxito.

La graduación había pasado y yo estaba a punto de entrar a mi primer año en la Universidad. Mi compañera en el baile de la escuela fue Zelda, ninguna otra merecía ese puesto únicamente para mi melliza. Pero aun así me sentí mal cuando Midna me dijo que debí haber invitado a Samus, pues ella nunca había ido a una fiesta de graduación y esa podía haber sido su oportunidad para disfrutar de una.

Y lo iba a hacer, iba a invitar a Samus, pues he descubierto que si ella se sentía triste o afligida a mí me terminaría afectado haciéndome sentir muy mal… Aunque creo que eso es cosa de enemigos naturales, algo tipo "solo yo puedo hacerle daño, nadie más". Pero precisamente por eso no la invité, porque somos enemigos y yo jamás dejaría que ella me humillar en la última fiesta del curso.

Como siempre tuvimos miles de peleas, la mayoría de ellas era por alguna estupidez o porque se burlaba de mí. Con cada enfrentamiento era un paso más hacia ella, pues cada vez que discutíamos yo la conocía un poco mejor que la vez anterior. Estaba descubriendo cosas que me gustaban y me dejaban sin defensas, provocando que a veces me diera miedo la dirección que tomaban mis sentimientos cuando estaba cerca de ella. Hubo ocasiones en las que me pregunté si era sano que alguien que odia tanto a otra persona la llevará siempre en el pensamiento y experimentara sensaciones únicas con esa persona odiada. Y no tan solo sensaciones de molestia, sino de felicidad y plenitud. Lo más frustrante de todo es que siempre que culminaba una disputa con ella una nueva canción o alguna poesía invadía mi mente con la desesperación de ser creada e impresa sobre algún papel en blanco que aguardaba con paciencia que le utilizaran. Menos mal que todo era simple y puro odio, cosa que se podía explicar de manera calmada con que esto para nada tiene que ver con sentimientos románticos.

En el primer día en la Universidad mis pies se movieron solos y pasé por la cancha de futbol. Era muy temprano, las 5 de la mañana si era preciso. Me había levantado en la madrugada y decidí ir a explorar las partes de la Universidad que mi persona conocía muy bien. El cielo estaba algo nublado, a pesar de que todo estuviera a oscuras por ser tan temprano, tan solo eran los gigantescos focos de la cancha los que iluminaban todo a su alrededor.

Me acerqué a la cancha y me llevé una sorpresa cuando divisé a una figura tratando de meter goles en la malla que estaba frente de ella. Más o menos ya sabía algo de futbol desde aquella vez que todo empezó con esa bestia y sabía que trataba de hacer un penal sin persona que la bloqueará. Seguí caminando a su dirección, ella parecía frustrada y golpeaba cada vez más fuerte. Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era el por qué Samus estaba ahí a esas hora, mientras yo era atraído magnéticamente hacia ella.

En eso recordé la última pelea que tuvimos, la cual me supo más profunda de las que normalmente teníamos.

_- No, es que realmente tú no entiendes, ¿verdad? – me miró desesperada ella con una mirada dura._

_- ¡Qué demonios quieres que entienda! – grité exaltado. – Aquí solo eres tú la que tiene un problema._

_- __¡El único problema que yo tengo es que desde que llegaste a mi vida todo es un caos! – me recriminó perdiendo la compostura._

_- ¡El único caos que yo veo eres tú! – le dije enojado._

_Estábamos los dos peleando en el estacionamiento de un cine, todos los chicos habíamos quedado en ver una película a cierta hora. Ya era muy tarde, el sol ya se había escondido y todos nuestros amigos estaban adentro. Pero en cuanto llegué y vi que Samus no andaba sola, sino que estaba acompañada de un chico que me dio muy mala espina, no me pude contener e inicié a molestarla con bromas y comentarios. Ella se desesperó cuando comencé a atacar directamente al tal Snake, realmente me molestaba mucho verla con ese tipo. La cosa se puso intenzay ambos terminamos peleando en los estacionamientos. El tipo ese se había retirado hace un rato mientras ella y yo nos habíamos dicho de todo._

_- ¡Ahhh! ¡No sabes cómo deseo el nunca haberte conocido! ¡Que nunca hubieras entrado a mi vida! – y tras esas palabras se fue furiosa del lugar donde disputábamos._

_Ese día me sentí extrañamente dolido, lloré toda la noche y me dio mucho insomnio. Zelda dice que caí en una depresión ya que no quería comer, ni beber nada. Lo único que se repetía en mi mente eran sus crueles palabras… Y yo, ya la estaba empezando a odiar con menos fuerzas. _

Cuando estuve casi al lado de Samus, ella pateó el balón de tal forma que dio un giro y me dio nuevamente de llano lanzándome cómicamente al suelo. Definitivamente esto debería ser un _Deja-Vu_. El golpe fue más duro que el anterior, debido a que estaba más cerca y ella había pateado con más fuerza. Samus se asustó enormemente cuando me vio tirado en el piso gritando de dolor, corrió hacia mí y en un acto desesperado me cogió entre sus brazos.

- ¡Perdóname, Sheik! – se disculpaba desesperadamente. _– _¡Perdona, no fue a propósito!

Ella se veía verdaderamente arrepentía, se veía inofensiva, salvadora, fuerte, tierna…

- Perdona, perdóname…– rezaba como si clamara por algo, me abrazaba con fuerzas y podría jurar que sus hermosos ojos azules estaban cristalinos.

- No te preocupes… Fue mi culpa por acércame a la cancha, me lo advertiste tantas veces. – traté de bromear aunque realmente me dolía bastante.

- No te preocupes por eso… – me dijo un poco más calmada. – ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

- Si…– susurré abrazándola. – Solo abrázame fuerte y no me sueltes, por favor.

Samus solo sonrió y me abrazó con tanta ternura que yo sentía mi corazón en una paz inmensa, poco a poco el dolor se iba disipando de mí.

- Lamento por todo, por las cosas que te dije aquel día en el cine… _– _ inició hablando mi nueva consoladora quien se encontraba arrodillada abrazándome de una manera protectora, yo me encontraba semi arrodillado recostado de su cuerpo. – Y también perdóname por lo que voy a hacer.

Yo me turbé, no sabía a qué se refería hasta que sentí que tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y lo subió para arriba besándome de una manera que nadie jamás me había besado.

Fue un beso lento, pero profundo. Tan lleno de sentimiento que no tuve de otra más que corresponderle. Ese beso me estaba haciendo volar, volar por culpa de los labios de mi enemiga.

No, hay me di cuenta de todo.

Fui yo quien me incorporé un poco y tomé el rostro de Samus besándola con un poco más de intensidad.

Yo no la odiaba, en ningún momento la odié. Ella me gustaba, desde que la vi, Samus Aran me gustó mucho y eso era algo que no quería admitir. El camino para ir a la biblioteca no era necesariamente el de la cancha, al contrario, ese era el camino más largo. Yo siempre la quería ver, ella no era mi enemiga, ella simplemente era la chica que me gustaba. Una chica completamente diferente al prototipo que yo siempre creí era perfecta cuando aquí está mi chica perfecta.

Nos seguimos besando hasta que sentí varias gotas frías caer por mi cuerpo. Cuando nos separamos miramos al cielo y las nubes nos saludaron con una pequeña lluvia que mojaba nuestros rostros. Ambos reímos y nos volvimos a mirar tan fija e intesamente, la verdad no podía creer que así se sentía dejarse llevar por el corazón y no por el orgullo.

Ella pasó sus largos dedos por mis mejillas, y yo cerré mis ojos, esas delicadas caricias llenaban mi corazón de una extraña felicidad. Escuché su risa suave, una que hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerzas.

- Me gustas… _– _ simplemente susurró con sus fracciones relajadas y un tono de voz dulce. – Sinceramente no te he podido sacar de la cabeza desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

- Yo tampoco. – le dije con delicadeza. – La verdad es que te he echado de menos todo ese tiempo que no he podido estar junto a ti, me sentía morir al pensar que ya no me querías en tu vida.

Ella detuvo sus caricias y yo abrí los ojos para ver como su rostro se ponía serio de nuevo.

- Nunca, jamás…. Pienses que no te quiero en mi vida, te necesito para ser feliz y eres el único que hace que me sienta de esta manera… Te quiero mucho, Sheik Hyrule. – soltó para luego besarme.

Yo correspondí su beso más que dispuesto, también sentía ese maravilloso sentimiento en el corazón. En mi estómago había al parecer miles de elefantes y en mi cabeza solo estaba la imagen de su mirada salvaje pero hermosa que aguardaba una exclusiva calidez para mí. Definitivamente, que tonto había sido todo este tiempo; yo estaba enamorado de ella.

- Yo también te quiero. – le dije cuando nos separamos. – Gracias por quererme.

- Gracias por dejarme hacerlo. – me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa besándome de nuevo. – No tienes idea de lo mucho que he sufrido.

Ante mi cara confusa Samus soltó una risa y se sentó en la grama, ya con algo de lodo a causa de la lluvia. Se separó de mí y me miró con ojos de quererme contar un secreto.

- ¿Has sufrido? – le pregunte ingenuamente extrañando y esperando un poco de su contacto.

- Sí, he sufrido por ti. – me dijo con una sonrisa tomándome de las manos. – Principalmente porque al inicio realmente si pensé que eras una chica… Y digamos que fue difícil para mí imaginar que me gustaba una chica. Sufrí todo ese tiempo y ya no me podía concentrar en nada. Luego cuando me enteré que en serio eras un chico me alivié enormemente.

¡Esto debe ser una broma! ¿Cómo demonio pudo pensar que era una chica?

- Luego seguí sufriendo porque pensaba que eras gay y jamás me ibas a corresponder. Unas de las cosas que me hizo pensarlo era que invitaras a Zelda en vez de alguna chica para el baile de graduación, creía que ella era tu tapadera. Para arrematar pensé que te gustaba Snake aquella vez que estuvimos en el cine y por eso me dijiste todo aquello. El pensar que el chico que me gusta le gustaba mi primo me hería bastante. También que fueras tan afeminado y te gustara los juegos de té me hicieron dudar enormemente de tu orientación. – finalizó ella con su cara entre neutral y feliz – Pero resulta ser que siempre te gusté, eso me hace sentir como una tonta, una tonta muy feliz. Además de que no puedo decir nada, yo tampoco soy muy acorde a mi género que digamos.

Cuando terminó de hablar y me miraba en espera de una respuesta, no tuve más de otra que el explotar.

- ¿Esto es una broma, cierto? ¿En verdad pensaste que era chica y luego que era gay? ¡Peor aún que me gustara tu primo al cual odiaba porque pensaba que era** tu** pareja! – pregunté enojado recibiendo un descarado asentimiento de su parte. _– _ ¿¡Es que no notabas que me babeaba por ti, te miraba todo el tiempo y que siempre trataba de rozarte "accidentalmente", molestarte, o escucharte hablar!?

- Una vez dijiste que tengo el tacto de un hombre… Aquí está la prueba. – sonrió infantilmente ella, como nunca pensé verla.

- ¿Insinúas que eres tan despistada y poco detallista?

- Si… Lo soy. – rió dejándome ver sus brillantes ojos azules.

Ya la pequeña lluvia había dejado de caer y ya eran cerca de las seis y algo de la mañana.

- Eres un caso perdido. – murmuré bajando la cabeza cuando de repente ella me toma por el rostro mirándome directo a los ojos.

- Pero soy el caso perdido que te encantaría resolver y que se muere por estar a tu lado todo lo que reste este camino.

Y sin más preámbulo me besó intensamente, mostrándome un poco de salvajismo y dulzura en un mismo beso. Esta chica sinceramente me quería volver loco.

- Calma, calma… Como has dicho, tenemos lo que nos reste de camino. – reí apartándome un poco de su rostro abrazándola con amor. – Me encantas…

- Y tú también me encantas… – me susurró de una manera muy sensual con su grave voz que erizó los vellos de mi nuca, pero tenía el presentimiento que eso no era todo. – Mi dulce señorita de carácter…

Me sentí muy perturbado y ella solo rió con burla, me separé rápidamente y con la cara toda roja le grité avergonzado…

- ¡Eres una bestia Samus Aran!

Y para calmar mi enojo, mi chica bestia me besó con tanto ternura y dulzura llevándome a lejanas tierras que nunca imaginé que alguien como ella me iba a llevar con tan solo un beso de amor.

FIN

* * *

**Notas del Autor**:

Y aquí acabó una leyenda… Y no es la _Leyenda de Zelda_. Ni la de _Aang_, ni la de _Korra_. XD

Temática súper nueva… Más de lo mismo en relación al romance y a la comedia. Quise jugar con un lado de Samus jamás visto y una personalidad en Sheik jamás mostrada.

Ha sido el One-Shot más largo que he hecho… ¡Vaya! Creo que ni un capítulo me había tomado tantas palabras jejejeje. La verdad esto no iba a tener fin, mis manos quería continuar, pero yo sentía que ahí debía acabar además de que el tiempo no me iba a dar.

Esto ha sido escrito el **3 de julio de 2013**. ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque tengo el presentimiento de que lo publicaré en año nuevo, y si, exagero. Me refiero a que por culpa de no tener internet nunca sé cuándo podré publicar las cosas.

Pero bueno… Me di cuenta casi para la mitad que esto tiene cierta familiaridad con **Un número**. Oficialmente, ya es canon que esta historia es un tipo de secuela de aquel One-Shot… Solo que los protagonistas son otros muajajajaja.

Como me dijo una vez mi hermana; Disculpen los _Facepalms_ que se hayan dado en cualquier momento de la historia. No fue mi intensión, yo solo quería que visitaran al doctor más cercano. XD

Sin más que comentar, les deseo un genial día-tarde-noche.

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
